Connectors used in implant surgery have used various designs to assemble components together and prevent relative motion between the joined components. Simple tapers have been used for axial alignment and friction lock connections, however, this type of connector is not totally satisfactory. Spalling and fretting generated by motion in the taper as well as complete dislocation of the two bodies due to loss of friction load has been reported. Furthermore, the taper does not provide a means to apply or resist torque, therefore, often times a key is used in conjunction with a tapered shaft. Another type connection used extensively in dental implants is a threaded connection comprising a male hex inserted into a female hex circumscribed about the screw. While this type of connection provides repeatability of registration of location as well as a means to apply or resist torque, it fails to add stability to the connection, since radial clearance must be provided for assembly.